Lock down
by Cozypie
Summary: Just a few seconds can change everything, but with a gun hold to you head can you find the right words to say ? High school AU, features everyone on the team as High school kids.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there :) I'm back. This is the first real Fiction I wrote in English. I hope it makes sense. Reviews are highly wished, I would love to hear what you think :)

xx CP

Ps: I own nothing.

Lock down

It was a beautiful Monday morning, one were everyone seemed to be happy and chirby even at eight o clock in the morning. Derek Morgan wasn't even ready to start the day. High School wasn't his thought of a nice day and the party he threw last night was enough, he wished he could just stay home. "I am not a smart man" his sister weren't in a better shape. The only good thing was that their mother wouldn't be home till tomorrow so there was enough time to clean the house and sober up. "Do we really have to go? Mom would never know"

"You know her. I swear she would sense it. It's a mother thing, believe me" Sarah the oldest told them. Desire responded with a groan and let her head fall back on the table. "Hotch will be here in a few minutes to take us, be ready or we go without you" the sisters nodded, still not sure if they would even be alife long enough to make it to the car. "I swear to god, if he still drives like a maniac I'll just throw up in his beloved Audi" Desire laughed just to experience a headache sent direct from satan himself.

The sound from a car in the driveway pushed them alive. Both jumping up from their seats at the dinner table, running around to collect shoes who would at least match. Hotch greeted his friend and looked behind him, there he saw the morgan sisters running around like crazy, searching through the party chaos. "Wheels up in thirty seconds Ladies, we don't want to be late, won't we?" "Coming. Des have you seen my second convers?" "Green one?" "Purple" "Here it is, lets get going" as all of them were settled in Hotchs car sarah watched him closely "Why are you in such a happy mood? I saw you drinking at least as much as Derek did. You're not even green a little bit"

"I have fabulous genes, I couldn't look as shitty as your brother does, even If I tried pretty hard" he smiled at them, derek just shot him a dirty look and concentrated on his stomach 'you don't have to throw up, you are fine buddy. Just stick with me till we are out of the car. We can do it' "Morgan, you look like crap, do you have to throw up?" "Na Hotch, I'm fine, really. Feeling as good as always" "You know, he is lying. Just pray he can hold it together till we are at school" "Only five more seconds, come on man, you can do that" "I can, I told you already I can" the rest of the drive was silent. The moment the car was parked derek jumped out and rushed behind the next bush.

"I probably should go after him. Have a nice day ladies, meet you around five here" "Thanks Hotch, I love him but right now I don't want to be near him" "Tell him we love him" he nodded and started to walk towards the bush his friend disappeared behind. "He man, you okay there?" "Don't even ask. But I made it, your car is safe" "You are a good man, mister morgan" Hotch smiled. "He Hotch why are you talking to a bush?" david rossi walked up to his friend. "This bush is Mr. Derek Morgan himself" Hotch smirked and pointed to the backpack that laid in the grass. "D you okay man?" "Does it sound like that?" "It sounds as if someone partied way to hard yesterday" the beautiful blonde girl said as she joined them.

"Go away JJ, your shitty game is the reason I am where I am on this rather beautiful morning" "Don't be sassy D, stand up I promised you sisters I would bring you to class, alive! That was a girly promise so I won't break it" Jennifer Jareau took his hand and helped him to his feed. "Here, that's water drink it and keep going" he smiled at her. "You are a lifesaver missy" "That's why you call me your best friend, don't you?" she returned the smile and guided him to the door.

"I picked him up from home, I drove him here, I listened to him and his throwing up and she is the lifesaver… That's how it works isn't it?" Rossi just shrugged his shoulder. "Don't pout, I love you all the same and now lets go and enjoy Physics with our lovely dragon lady herself" "I still think she is kinda hot" "I still think you are kinda gross dave, good god I don't think she is even human!" JJ slapped the back of Dereks head "That was mean, leave her alone" "So where is Will today?"

"He was throwing up the whole night. So his mummy dearest thinks her poor baby has a stomach flu" "She believes that? Mum would never ever even think twice after a night like this" "Mine too bro, but yours is a nurse after all so she kind of now's how someone looks when he really is ill" They sit down on their places and waited for their teacher to start the lesson.

"Pen, wait for me. Good lord how can you even walk in this shoes like that?" "Oh Em honey, practice practice and a little bit practice on top of that" the colorful girl smiled at her companion. It was their last year in High school, in a few months they would all go to college. Penelope thought about to long way they came from. Both she and Emily were goth chicks in the beginning, and over this they bonded. But as the years gone by they started to dress different, Em was still in mostly black items, but they fitted her. And every then and now something lila or red would be found on her.

Penelope dyed her hair blonde and wears every colour the human kind has found, mostly in form of bright jeans or swinging dresses. Mostly combined with high heels high enough to make you sick. "Oh gosh, Em we lost the genius! He was here just a moment ago I swear" Emily stopped on track and turned around. "God no, where is he? We already lost him two times this month." "Why has he always to wander around?"

"Spencer Reid! Where are you?" "I'm here. I saw Gideon and wanted to tell him about this new book I read" Penelope shot him an angry look. "We were worried! Don't do this ever again" "Penelope, I'm not a child anymore. You now that. I'm as much a senior as you both are. It just happens that I'm a little bit younger and smaller. I can watch out for myself, thank you very much" with that he turned around and stormed away. "Wow, looks like little G-boy finally hit puberty" Pen sighs. "You know, now I understand why mother always talks about my attitude" they shared a laugh and started walking into their classroom. Monday morning with Maths, something they were not quite sure if they could survive.

The moment he stepped into the library he felt sorry. He knew he souldn't have snapped at the girls like that. Those two were the only ones who were always there for him since their first year. But he wasn't himself this day, his mother had a really bad episode last night, he got no sleep and now they treat him like a kid. He bumped into another boy. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you" Spencer looked up. He knew this kid. A sophomore who was bullied as much as he was a time ago. "Are you okay?" the other boy nodded and looked away. "You are Kevin, aren't you?" "Yes" "Sorry I ran you over" the first time on this day the boy looked him in the eyes. "No problem, stay safe" and as sudden as he was there he was gone. Puzzled Spencer was still looking at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again :) Thank you to everyone who followed or put the story on the fav list :) I would be really grateful for a review, let me know what you think dearies ;)

have fun reading it

nothing belongs to me

xx Cozy

**Chapter 2**

**10:40**

Hall

"I really thought this would go on and on" "You are right. It felt like 4 hours, 4 hours of never ending formulas and numbers" Emily sighted. "We should search for spence, he is still nowhere to be found" "Not attending classes, seems like he really is in puberty now" Penelope laughed and took her Iphone. She dialed his number, dialed again. "No answer" "Sometimes he really is frustrating" "So how do you spend your free period, while I have to suffer in spain?" Emily sighed "I really should start this paper. It's due tomorrow and I still don't have anything" Penelope punched her on the arm "You haven't even started yet?" Emily flinched "I kinda… Forget it, ignored it… However you want to call it" "So the library it is" "I'm afraid so" "Just say the truth, you are gonna copy mine, won't you?" Em smiled sweetly at her. "If you don't mind my dearest and most loved friend"

Library

"Spencer ? What are you doing here?" he looked up and saw Desire Morgan in front of him. They had Chemie together and he liked her. She's one of the few girls who were really nice. "I'm kinda skipping classes today" he smiled shy. "Why are you here if you just skip them? Don't say it, you skip class to learn on your own, don't you?" she grinned, this boy really was too sweet. "You could say so" "Mind if I sit? I have free period now and I have to get this paper done" "Make yourself at home, if you need help ask" she took the seat aside him and smiled "Will do, genius, will do"

In front of the school

"Derek, you really should quit smoking" JJ shot him a death glare. "Princess here is right you know? It won't do you any good" "It's just for the feeling, I don't need it" "Sure, that's why you drag us out here every hour. You don't care if it's raining dogs out here, snowing or whatever" Derek rolled his eyes. "I will quit okay? That's my last. Everyone pleased ?" Aaron just grunted. "I believe it when I see it" "We should get going. Dave and I have Drama, Derek should be in Spanish in a few minutes and Aaron up to the gym you go" they all split up with the promise to meet again to eat their lunch.

Classroom 321

"Hello Class, today we will have a group project, no. just no! Don't give me that look, it's going to be fun! Believe me" Penelope flinched. She hated group projects, the biggest reason was she hasn't Em or Spence with her. So she would have to work with one of those kids, most of them she hadn't talked more than two words to so far. The teacher spoke again "To make it even more fun, I will assign you a partner" the whole class started to protest. "Be quiet kids, I'm the teacher, you're the students so it's my will against yours. Sophia and Daniel you are one group. Amy and Ted. Joe and Pete. Penelope and Derek. Katie and Josh. Alex and Ashley…" after everyone had their partner he told them what to do. "Hey, I'm Derek" she looked him in the eye. "I know, I don't think there is one person in this school who doesn't know your name" His eyebrow shot up "Are you complimenting me?" "I never said there is a good reason to know you" "Now you're being sassy Baby Girl"

Locker Room, Boys

"Kevin, what are you doing here?" the Coach smiled at the boy. "Kevin? Are you okay?" he moved closer to the kid in front of him. "Don't… don't come any closer. Stay where you are" the voice broke and with shaking hands he reached in his backpack. "Kev, are you not feeling well? Should I call your mother?" the boy flinched at the nickname. "And tell her what? Tell her what you did to me? Tell her you killed every ounce of my childhood? Why did you do that, why me?" his hand had finally found what he searched for and with still shaking hands he pointed the gun at his teacher. "I can't sleep at night, I can't eat. When someone touches me I feel dirty. You took everything away from me. EVERYTHING" with every spoken word his anger grew. "You made me a freak, a dirty freak who isn't worth anything! I hate you, I hate you!" Louis Willinger watched his student "Kev, you loved it. Everything, you let me do it! You liked how I touched you, kissed you. You didn't stop me, never. It's as much your fault as it is mine. Now put that thing away. We are friends, really dear ones" tears streamed down on the younger man's face. "I was ashamed, terrified. You are my teacher, you should make me feel safe. Now I don't feel safe anymore. Nowhere. but I can feel safe again. You just have to go" the teacher grew nervous "Put the gun away I bit you! We can sort this out. I swear, I will transfer as far away as possible, but pleas but it away" "You would do it again, maybe not with me. But with another student. Another boy, another stolen childhood. I can't let this happen! I can't" and with the last word he pulled the trigger, watched his former teacher fall to the floor.

I hope you liked it, if you did push the review button :))


End file.
